Aasha
Aasha is a resident of Antoland (formerly Cill Chaoi), Ville franche, Kingdom of Ireland *Current love of Tod Whitesnow *Ex Wife of Donnor *Commanded The NNGO Nekkid Ninjas Army (disbanded) *Commanded The NNGO Undies Nae On - UNO (NNGO 2) Army (disbanded) Battle History *March 1457 - Member of the Army "Holywell Defense Retinue" lead by Donnor **19 March 1457 - Leader of the Army "Holywell Defense Retinue" after Donnor's injury in battle *July 1457 - Member of the Army "Leprechaun Liberation Force" (NNGO 1) lead by Donnor **Betray'd by a count an' captain, trapped in Cill Chaoi...yet I still sees dead peoples...o.O *July 1457 - Commander of the Army "Nekkid Ninjas" (NNGO 1) **27-07-1457 You destroyed the army "Episcopal Guard" lead by Dawin45. **31-07-1457 You destroyed the army "1st Army, Munster Óglaigh na hÉireann" lead by Bain. *August 1457 - Commander of the Army "Undies Nae On" or "UNO" *September 1457 - Member of the Army "Obscene Outlaw Party Squad" or "OOPS" lead by Donnor **24 September 1457 Liberation of Cill Chaoi, creating Anto Land (aka Kilkee, Free City, Pirate City) Personal History Childhood - Somewhere in Cornwall - : Aasha was born to loving peasants, living in a small cottage away from town. She was a happy child, and a bit of a tomboy, her father calling her Ash more than Aasha because she could always be found following him around, vying for his attention. She would help him tend fields, digging in the dirt for hours, or riding the old mare who pulled the plow. Aasha thought the sun rose and set on her da, doing anything he asked just to earn a pat on the head, or her hair ruffled by his calloused hand. Her life was idyllic until she was 8 years old, when the plague swept through the area, killing her aunt. Her uncle was devastated by the loss, it left him alone to care for his teenage son. After many late night discussions and arguments, her parents decided to send Aasha to live with her uncle, hoping she would pull him out of his despair, and bring a much needed female influence to the household. So off the child went, meeting her uncle and cousin for the first time in less than ideal circumstances. Shortly after moving in with the pair, her uncle moved, needing to get away from the house he lived in with his beloved wife, not bothering to tell her parents that he was leaving, or where he took the young girl. : Her uncle treated her indifferently, barely noticing her presence, much different than her father. The few times he did notice her, it was to put her to work, her natural affinity with horses helping his business...he ran a stable in town for nobility, taking care of their horses when they visited. Her cousin was cruel, finding it funny to pull the child's braids, or make fun of her speech. The mean streak went deep with Thomas, as Aasha got older he began to take his frustrations out on the girl, finding it amusing to belittle her, and even to beat her. As he got older, the beatings became more frequent, until Aasha began to expect the abuse. She coped as best she could, thinking he had the right to do as he wanted since he was family and she but a mere girl in a man's world. : Nothing would have ever changed, if Thomas had not had other vices besides his psychopathic tendencies. He loved to drink and gamble, both of which brought his mean side out more often. Unfortunately, he could not hide his expressions, and was subsequently a lousy gambler, losing more than he ever one. After one such loss, Thomas used Aasha to pay off his debt. The deal was that the old man he lost to would take her for a week, to do with as he wanted, then bring her back home. All of this was unknown to Aasha, until the man came to collect. She was in the stables at the time, and he decided to sample his 'merchandise' before taking her home. His actions were entirely unwelcome, and Aasha fought as best she could, finally beating him off with a shovel. With nothing on her but blood, not knowing if the man lived or died, Aasha fled, never to return. : Aasha quickly learned that a girl on her own was seen as fair game, something she had already avoided once. Her distrust of men was deep, growing deeper the further she got from her uncle's home. In desperation, she hacked off her hair, bound her breasts and began wearing baggy clothes. With her small stature, the girl barely stood five feet tall, she was easily mistaken for a young lad. Always on the run, she looked unkempt the few times she went into towns, further adding to her disguise. Aasha found that dressing as a boy kept men from messing with her, and allowed her to escape without anyone finding where she had gone. The 16 year old relied on quick wits and nimble fingers to stay alive while traveling from town to town, her entire goal to get as far from her cousin and his friends as possible. Always looking over her shoulder, her eyes and dreams were haunted by the fear of being found, and of everything she endured before she ran. ---- England : Chance landed the girl in Ludlow, Stafford first. Hoping she had gone far enough, and that her disguise would hold up, she decided to try and settle there, at least for a little while. Aasha entered the tavern to get a feel for the area, and the townsfolk living there. Her first acquaintance was a man with a pet bear, one she could not eat, no matter how hungry she was. Despite the oddity, Aasha was willing to stay in the town. That is, until her hunger drove her to attempt picking a pocket. Her mark shocked her by letting her keep the coin she took, without turning her in. Normally this would be a good sign, but there was witchery afoot, he had been drunk when her nimble fingers lifted the coin, and nothing in her appearance gave away her gender, yet he had not only felt her dagger slit his purse, but could see right through her disguise. In fact, more than just the one person could. Being superstitious, Aasha decided this was not the town to settle in, and left right away. : Accidentally giving away her true gender, and entrusting him to her secrets, she does what she never thought she could, and comes to care deeply for this exasperating gentleman. When dressing as a boy ultimately leads her to illness, they travel to Shrewsbury and his cousin to be healed. : Confusion reins when Aasha begins to care for her, along with many of the townfolk in Shrewsbury. Her self esteem low, she can see the only way he could ever accept her is to be what she is not, and tries to learn to be a lady. Her long time love hate relationship ends in tragedy, and she looks to an older, more stable man hoping to find the peace inside she is missing. When trust issues come up, she realizes the mistake she made and turns away, vowing to never try again. : A chance meeting with Donnor at a reception, and intense feelings that take her breath away cause her to rethink her vow. Now she is opening up, blossoming under his love in ways she'd never dreamed possible. Despite the revelation that he is part of a noble family, Aasha has set aside her feelings of inadequacy when it comes to him, and is happily, nae...ecstatically married to him, and has made a new vow, a promise to him that she will not run from him, no matter what. Unfortunately, the choice was taken from her when Donnor left her, devastating the young lass. : Not long after, she was asked to travel with GOD, their destination Cork, to liberate it from Munster because they refused to recognize the independence of Anto Land. Despite her loyalty to NNGO, she could not reconcile her pain from Donnor's desertion, and asked Anto to be freed from this obligation. Understanding her pain, Anto Capone took pity on the lass and allowed her to sit out that particular battle. Once NNGO had stormed the castle and taken over Munster, many of the NNGO members filed court cases against political and personal enemies in the county. Aasha filed one such case, against a gentleman by the name of Obli Rahl, who had the audacity to refer to her as a hound. Being the type who has never had much power, the girl went to visit him in jail, to make sure he knew why he was there. Somehow, much to her consternation, she felt an inkling of guilt over what she had done, though she made sure it didn't show. : A surprise encounter later brought her to his interest again, that and her close friendship with his sister Aayla. The pair began traveling with Aasha, and Obli's interest was piqued. He tried courting her, resulting in more than one stabbing. Through his persistence, he managed to break through her defenses, eventually stealing her heart. They became deeply committed to each other, his love and acceptance showing her what she was missing before he came along. That is, until they went to England to fight, and he disappeared without a trace. After that, Aasha decided she would no longer look for love, or trust men. : : Now however, Angel Whitesnow arranged for a marriage to take place between her grandson, Tod, and Aasha. Angel felt Tod needed a firm hand from a strong woman, and none could possibly be better suited to that task than Aasha. There is talk of a donation honeymoon in England, and the nupitals will take place in Sterling, Scotland on 24 July 1459. Surprisingly, Aasha is looking forward to the event. Former Residences *Ludlow, Stafford, England *Liverpool, Lancaster, England *Shrewsbury, Stafford, England *Inis, Munster, Ireland English Towns Visited *Ludlow, Stafford *Shrewsbury, Stafford *Chester City, Chester *Liverpool, Lancaster *Manchester, Lancaster *Holywell, Chester *Beeston, Chester *Stafford City, Stafford International Towns Visited *Cill Chaoi, Munster, Ireland *Corcaigh, Munster, Ireland *Imleach, Munster, Ireland *Inis, Munster, Ireland *Lios Mor, Munster, Ireland *Lumineach, Munster, Ireland *Port Lairge, Munster, Ireland *Ardencaple, Glasgow, Scotland Titles and Affiliations *Lady of Cym-le-Buns *Capo of NNGO *Former Wolf of Sherwood Skills Photos Category:People